El puñal
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: Peppers, al sentir distanciado a Tony de ella, decide arreglarse e ir tras él en uno de los viajes de negocios de Stark, pero al llegar al hotel se sorprende con lo que encuentra.


"**El puñal"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Peppers, al sentir distanciado a Tony de ella, decide arreglarse e ir tras él en uno de los viajes de negocios de Stark, pero al llegar al hotel se sorprende con lo que encuentra.

**Disclaimer:** Avengers no nos pertenecen, son del señor Stan Lee, tampoco nos pertenece la canción "El Puñal" es de Fernanda Ostos.

* * *

Unos días, antes de que su jefe y - según ella creía - novio, Anthony Stark, se fuera de viajes de negocios, ella había ido de compras.

Últimamente Tony se estaba alejando de ella y no sabía por qué, sabía que no era otra mujer, puesto que en las fiestas que daba la compañía Stark, siempre iban juntos, además de que Tony no salía de SHIELD ni de la Torre Stark.

Así que, quizás, pensó ella, él podría estar perdiendo el interés en ella. Tal vez era porque ya no la encontraba tan interesante, por lo que, con decisión y determinación, había ido a una tienda de lencería fina y había comprado una gran gana de esta. Incluso había ido a un salón a arreglarse un poco.

_Estabas de viaje  
Yo quise sorprenderte  
Compre un perfume caro y un vestido indecente_

No digo nada a Tony, pero logro que Jarvis le dijera donde iría este, dispuesta completamente a sorprenderle, consiguió un vuelo para salir un par de horas después.

Cuando llegó a Londres, llevaba puesto debajo del abrigo un corto vestido, como los que recordó que le gustaban a Tony. Con seguridad se corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro, entrando al hall del hotel, acercándose al mesón de recepción, hablándole al encargado, diciéndole que buscaba al señor Stark, que estaba en el Pent House.

El hombre se sonrió, el brillo divertido en sus ojos. No le pregunto nada, le entregó la llave, le guiñó el ojo, y susurró un "buena suerte", dejándola ir.

Ella solo sonrió mirando su llave, y corrió al ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron, y con su espejo de mano se arregló el rostro y el cabello. Se abrió suavemente el abrigo, dejando ver sus largas piernas, y camino hacia la habitación con decisión.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la gran habitación, viendo un comedor y una salita. Cerró con suma delicadeza y comenzó a caminar hacia, donde suponía, estaba la habitación, sacándose el abrigo, dejando ver sus senos, que apenas eran sostenidos por aquella diminuta tela del vestido, mientras que sus piernas estaban completamente expuestas.

Se mordió el labio ansiosa, y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta de la habitación principal, de golpe. Pero al instante su sonrisa se esfumo y el tono blanco le lleno el rostro.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la figura desnuda de Tony, que estaba recostado en la cama, con una persona sobre él. Ambos gemían y gruñían de placer... pero lo que a ella realmente le impacto, no fue que Tony la estuviera engañando... sino que a engañaba con...

- M-Mierda, L-Loki~

_Con esos modelitos que metí al equipaje,  
tenía todo planeado y no dude en alcanzarte.  
Llegando a aquel hotel pregunté en recepción,  
el tipo se sonrió y hasta las llaves me dio,  
pero al abrir la puerta sorpresa me lleve…  
Tenías compañía y eso no era una mujer…_

El dios nórdico lo sujetaba con fuerza de las manos, con una sonrisa de placer y satisfacción en su rostro, envistiendo a aquel hombre, al que era su novio, que parecía más que fascinado con aquella sensación.

Ella se quedo ahí, callada, mirando con completo asombro, y sus ojos se empañaron en un momento dado... y finalmente, hipo, logrando llamar la atención de aquellos amantes.

- P-Peppers... - Logró decir Tony, completamente sonrojado, pero no porque ella lo viera en esa situación, sino por lo que había estado haciendo. Con cuidado se quitó al Dios nórdico se encima y fue hacia la mujer, que había conocido durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Ella se apartó de él, mirándole con el rostro pálido, conteniendo las lagrimas de dolor, y apretó mucho los labios. Sus ojos miraron al dios, este la miraba, con los ojos ensombrecidos de placer y de frustración por el hecho de Tony lo parara en ese momento.

- ¡E-Eres un maldito, Stark! - Gritó por fin, mirando al que hace unos minutos atrás ella consideraba su novio, pero ahora veía que no era más que un idiota, engreído, embustero y traidor. Apretó fuertemente los puños, mirando al hombre de ojos cafés. - ¿Así que era por esto que no volvías ya a casa, Stark?

-Y-Yo...- Tony intento explicarse, pero sabía que no podía explicar aquello.

Loki, al verla hacer eso, frunció el ceño y se levantó, apartando por completo a Tony de ella.

- JAMÁS vuelvas a llamarle así, estúpida mortal.

Pero Peppers, estaba demasiado enojada, sentida y dolida. Pensó que conocía a Tony, realmente pensó que Tony había cambiado, que podía estar con alguien.

- No sabía que ahora te gustaba ser la dama, Stark - Ignoró por completo al Dios, olvidando que había sido aquel el hombre que había destruido Manhattan. Sin más se acercó a Tony, dándole una fuerte y sonora bofetada, para girarse rápidamente, cogiendo su abrigo y saliendo de aquel lugar.

_No sabia, pero no sabia,  
que nos gustan viriles  
los hombres varoniles.  
No sabia, pero no sabia,  
que en cuestiones de cama…  
Te gusta ser la dama_

Volvió a Estados Unidos ese mismo día, y se tiro en su cama, en la cama de ambos, en la torre Stark... cerró sus ojos con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Él no solo la había engañado... le había dejado por otro...

Pasaron un par de días, en los que ella había vuelto a su lugar de trabajo, en las industrias Stark. No había visto al maldito de Stark, como ahora se obligaba a llamarlo. Le dolía demasiado lo que le había hecho Tony... es decir... podía esperarse de que lo engañase con alguna mujer... pero no con un Dios nórdico que casi destruye el mundo.

Pero ese día, al entrar a la oficina principal de la empresa... Lo vio. Él alzo la mirada, le miro con sorpresa, y le dio una suave sonrisa, tímida, y camino hacia ella.

-Hola…

- Buenos días, señor Stark. - Cortó ella sin más, pasándolo de largo, sentándose en la silla, comenzando a revisar papeles y su ordenador, ignorándolo complemente.

Sabía que él movía vasos, podía oírlo, y luego le colocó con suavidad un vaso de refresco, como ella solía beberlo, y se sentó delante, comenzando él a trabajar.

Trabajaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando la secretaria de Peppers entro, dejándole unos papeles. Peppers le agradeció, pero vio como Tony comenzaba a coquetear a la chica, que salió sonrojada de la oficina.

- Sinceramente, Stark - Dijo rompiendo el silencio que habían creado. - ¿Para que te haces el mujeriego, si tú mismo gimes como una mujer?

_Presumes de muy macho  
y la pura verdad  
te miden al aceite  
No lo puedes negar_

Él sonrió suavemente, mirándole, y dejo sus papeles de lado.

-Lo siento, Peppers... No lo planee- Murmuró con suavidad. -, me gustan las mujeres... tú me gustas pero... No lo sé... él no solo me gusta...

- Claro que no sólo te gusta, Stark. - Siguió ordenando los papeles, sin mirarlo. - ¿Sabes? Tú eres el arma más peligrosa de la compañía Stark, pero no por tú reactor en el pecho, ni porque eres Iron Man, eres un maldito puñal, Stark, sabes dar el golpe donde duele.

_Navaja de dos filos  
Eres arma mortal  
Lastimas con estilo  
Eres un gran puñal_

-Me gusta cuando eres así- Susurró, y sólo se levantó con cuidado, sin mirarla. -. De verdad lo lamento...

- ¿Sabes, Stark? - Habló ella, deteniendo el paso de Tony que la miró con clara culpa en sus ojos. - No sabía que nos gustaban los hombres varoniles, tenemos mismos gustos.

Una risita torpe salió de sus labios. Usualmente contestara con algo burlón, o cínico... pero solo fue a la barra, se sirvió una copa y le dio un largo sorbo.

Peppers lo miró de reojo, ordenando sus papeles, sintiendo sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas.

- ¿Así que te gusta ser la dama, Stark? - Preguntó sin más, mirando los papeles.

-Eso...- Murmuró mirando su baso con la mirada perdida. -, si te sirve desquitarte...

_No sabia, pero no sabia,  
que nos gustan viriles  
los hombres varoniles.  
No sabia, pero no sabia,  
que en cuestiones de cama…  
Te gusta ser la dama_

- Claro que no me sirve, Stark - Siguió mirando los papeles, pero ahora comenzando a llorar, apretándolos fuertemente. - E-Eres un i-idiota... s-si querías t-terminar t-tenías que d-decirlo...

-No sabía como decirlo- Miro su vaso, jugo con este un poco. -No quería herirte, porque... bueno, me agradas.

- Sólo somos amigos, Stark, nunca debió cambiar aquello. - Murmuró hipando con suavidad, secándose las lágrimas con cuidado de no correrse el maquillaje.

Él, en silenció, camino hasta ella, y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Peppers, lo lamento- Le miro con culpa, pero intento sonreír, como si así pudiera arreglar las cosas. -, no planee enamorarme... y mucho menos de él... Perdón…

Tomó el pañuelo y con cuidado se secó las lágrimas, sabía que enamorarse de Tony era un error... lo sabía perfectamente... pero también sabía que contra el corazón no se podía hacer nada...

- E-Esta bien, S-Stark... - Murmuró finalmente, limpiándose las lágrimas. - P-pero sigues s-siendo r-recogiendo el jabón... - Se rio con suavidad.

Se rio suavemente y no pudo evitar abrazarla, como la amiga que había sido... y que para él aun era.

- ¡Oye! Eso no es verdad

Al principio se tenso un poco, pero de igual manera abrazo a Tony, ¿qué podía hacer si Tony había hecho eso porque se enamoro? nada... bueno... había esparcido el rumor en SHIELD y además le había dejado todas las juntas a Tony, diciéndole a Jarvis que sino asistía, lo desconectaría a ambos.

Ahora... Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que el dolor pasara, y desearle lo mejor a ese hombre.

-Tony... eres un gran puñal- Sonrió suavemente.

_Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ¡Badguy y Moores fuera!_


End file.
